


Pinky promise

by elena0206



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Shining (1980), The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Crossover, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Light Angst, M/M, Murder Dads, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena0206/pseuds/elena0206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rescuing Danny Torrance, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter adopt him and try to offer him a normal family life. But it's never so easy, not when Danny can <i>see</i> things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MindPalace91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindPalace91/gifts).



> This little thing is dedicated to the lovely and wonderful Amanda. ♥ Thank you so much for being a great friend, always ready to help and listen, and for blessing us with all of your Hannigram angst and sadness. I hope you'll enjoy this! I originally wanted to write something longer, with actual plot, but sadly I didn't organize my time good enough to finish. So this is also a promise for more stories about the Murder Dads and their adopted son, Danny. Happy birthday and I hope you have a great year ahead of you! ♥
> 
> Enjoy!

What starts out as a normal family dinner quickly changes when Danny drops his fork on the dining table and scurries away to his room. The loud clang of metal hitting porcelain still reverberates in the empty space between Hannibal and Will as they watch each other in silence. Will fidgets in his seat, unsure how to word what is going on in his mind without upsetting Hannibal. They’ve both figured this is not just a normal 5-year-old’s tantrum, as it’s been repeating every single time they sit down to eat together as a family.

Luckily for Will, Hannibal speaks first.

“You should go talk to him.”

His voice is low, akin to a whisper, and Will can’t help but take notice of the slight frown on his face. Not because he’s upset or irritated. Will has learned to recognize this certain expression on his countenance as _hurt_. Hannibal is hurt by Danny’s behavior, and Will wishes things would be easier between the three of them. But they never are. Not after they’ve rescued Danny from being almost killed by his Dad – his first Dad – and tried to offer him everything his parents – his first parents – haven’t before.

Will nods, grateful that he doesn’t have to be the one suggesting. Rising from his seat promptly, he leaves Hannibal alone at the dinner table, the food still steaming, neatly arranged so that it looks as appetizing as possible.

* * *

 Will knocks on Danny’s door twice, but no response comes from his room.

“Danny?” he calls out, and his voice sounds weaker than he imagined it would. “I just want to talk to you. Will you please let me in?”

A pause. He absurdly hoped Danny would open the door, but nothing ever comes that easy. Not with Danny. He sighs and sits down on the floor with his back resting against the door to Danny’s room.

“Alright, you don’t have to. We can talk like this.”

There’s a short sound coming from inside, encouraging Will to continue.

“Is there something upsetting you? Papa and I just want to help you.”

The wood of the door creaks as Danny rests his back against it as well. At the same time, Hannibal walks appears in the hallway. He looks tense and only throws a quick glance at Will before entering their bedroom and closing the door behind him to give Will and Danny the space they need.

“Can we talk... somewhere else?”

A little smile appears on Will’s face when Danny’s low and shaky voice reaches him. He wants to talk somewhere else, and Will knows that this doesn’t mean in some other room or place. It’s the way only the two of them can talk to each other.

“Sure,” Will replies. “Where would you like us to go?”

Danny takes a few moments before talking again, moments during which Will is afraid he would go silent again. He doesn’t.

“Forest.”

Will lets out a short chuckle. “Forest, then. See you there, Doc.”

They both close their eyes. Their feet are touching the floor and their feet are touching the grass. Their hands are separate and their hands are intertwined. They are inside their home and they are walking among the massive trees of a green, seemingly endless forest. In their mind, they can build whole worlds just for the two of them to walk through. In their mind, Danny feels safe, sheltered from the darkness of the outside world.

“Papa did to those people what _it_ wanted to do to me.”

“Papa loves you and he would never hurt you. You know that.”

They keep walking and the forest gets denser and denser.

“But he did—“

Will can feel Danny losing control over the structure they’ve built as he talks. He forces himself to focus, both on what Danny has to say and the shared world in their mind.

“What did you see, Danny?”

 “Blood. Papa hurting people.”

“He only hurts bad people. Only when he has to.”

Another pause between them, and Danny is chewing on this lower lip.

“Am I bad, dad?”

A shapeless shadow comes creeping from behind a tree and the sky becomes darker. Danny is holding his father’s hand harder now, and the Danny back at home feels tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Is that what’s bothering you? Are you afraid Papa might hurt you because you’re bad?”

The boy swallows and bobs his head up and down. Will sighs. He knew this before even talking to Danny, and he knows that Hannibal is aware of it as well.

“You’re not bad, Danny. We both love you. Papa loves you and he won’t. I won’t let anyone hurt you. Not ever again.”

The forest suddenly disappears and Will opens his eyes with a soft gasp. The door behind him opens and a teary-eyed Danny comes in sight.

“Promise?”

His little rosy lips are trembling and his cheeks are wet from the tears. Will brushes the back of his hand over the boy’s soft face and smiles with patience.

“Pinky promise.”

He raises his little finger and Danny follows suit, interlocking their fingers for a few seconds. He then smiles and the sight of his face brightening up makes something stir in Will’s chest. He wraps his arms around the boy’s lithe body and pulls him close, so close that Danny can barely breathe. Will wants nothing more than to keep his son sheltered from all evils and un-do all the damage his previous dad – the one they don’t talk about – has done to him. He pulls away when Danny starts struggling in the warm hug, mumbling something incompressible. They smile at each other again.

“Let’s go back and finish dinner, okay?”

Danny nods and Will ruffles his hair, much to Hannibal’s dismay who is now standing in the bedroom doorframe, watching his husband and son. The boy looks up to him, and although he feeling of security around Hannibal hasn’t fully settled in yet, he offers a little smile, to which Hannibal answers eagerly.

Will takes Danny’s hand on one side and Hannibal’s on the other and walks back to the dining room, with the two most important people in his life right next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
